Before We Met
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's house for the first time.When she meets Jasper,they remember each other from before.Their memories click and they learn that they love each other.That it was fate.


**Jasper's P.O.V**

''It's nice to see you again Bella''said Carlisle

I guess she was here.I was so sucked into my Civil War book that I hadn't noticed.

''It is a pleasure to know you.''said Esme.

''Do you play?''Esme asked …she must have seen the piano.

''No,not at all.

But its pretty,is it yours?''she asked.

I decided to go down and meet her.

I came down stairs and saw a beautiful girl.

It must be Bella.

She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes.

She looked familiar.

But I couldn't put my finger on it.

''This is is the newest member to our family.''said Carlisle

''It is a pleasure to meet you,Jasper.''Bella said.I felt her emotions.

There was excitement,curiosity,frustration.

Maybe I looked familiar to her,too .

That was impossible.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Bella fall.

But I smelled it.

My head snapped up.

My instincts took over and I was running towards her.

Emmett grabbed both of my arms and held me back.

As I looked into her eyes,I suddenly remembered her.

Flashback:

I was in Pheonix.I was in a dark alley.I hear a noise.I turn around and start to walk in the direction it was coming from.

I see a man and a little girl.

The man didn't have a heartbeat. He must be a vampire.

The little girl's emotions were anger and no fear.

The man lowered himself to her took a big sniff.

I do not know why but I was running towards him.

I got him in a head lock.

I ripped his head off as he collapsed to the ground.

I turned to the girl.

''It's okay.

What is gone is your name little one?''I asked.

''My name is Isabella.

But I like Izza.''

Such a pretty name.

''What is yours?''She asked.

''My name is Jasper,Bella,I am going to take you home.''I said as I picked her up.

Following her scent,I ran to her house.I ran up the house and opened her window.

I climbed in and put her on her bed.

When I looked at her,she was asleep.

I ran out of her home and back into the woods.

End of flashback.

''Izza?Isabella?''I asked.

''Jasper?''She asked.

Suddenly my bloodlust was gone.

She got up and ran over to me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

''Jasper!It's you!I never thought that I would see you again!''She exclaimed.

I hugged her right back.

''Will someone please tell me what is going on?''demanded Emmett.

''Well,before I met you,I traveled a lot.I just so happened to be in Pheonix.I was taking a walk.

I heard sounds,so I got curious and followed them.I seen a girl and another vampire.I saved her from him.

Back then,she was called Izza.''I explained.

''Bella?Would you like to go talk?''I asked her.

She nodded and I picked her up.I ran out of the house and into the woods.I was going to take her to my place.

My own little waterfall.I sat her down on the rock.

She looked at me and said,

''I knew there was something oddly familiar.''

''Me too.

Your name was familiar.''

''I forgot about your name.

You really didn't change it so if I would've remembered your name,I would have remembered you.''

''You looked the same as you did back then.

You look even prettier.''

At that,she blushed.

''Would you like to dance?''I asked.

''Umm…I can't dance.''She said.

''It is all in the lead.

Please?''

''Okay.''

Awesome!

She stood up and I put my hands on her waist as she threw her arms around my neck.

''I would always wonder when I would ever see you and here we are."She said.

I laughed and she did too.

She put her head on my shoulder.

''I've missed you.

You saved my life,Jasper.I owe my life to you.''

''I know what you could do.''I said.

I already knew that I was in love with her.

''Anything.''

''Promise?''

''Yes.I promise.

What do you want.''She asked.

I decided to show her instead of tell her.

I slowly leaned in towards her.

Her head starts to lean in also.

Soon,our lips meet.

A huge force of energy seemed to flow through my body, urging me farther.

But for now,this was as close as I could go.

For now.

We broke apart after a few minutes.I stroked her face and pulled her into a hug.

I lifted her up so she was on my lap.I rested my chin on her head.

It was as if we were meant for each other,

to be in each other's arms.

''Jasper?''

''Yes,Bella?''

''I..um…I-I love you.''

I cupped her face in my hands.

''Bella,I love you,too.''I said.

I kissed her lips once more and held her as the sun set and the moon came out.


End file.
